After the Dark: Endless Night
| outsidegroup = | season = 43 | numberofpeople = 26 | apocalypse = Escape from vampire-populated and sunless world. | previousseason = Rising Tide | nextseason = The Deluge}} is the fourty-third season of After the Dark. Host People Bus Group NPCs School Group NPCs Other NPCs Vote Timeline *Vampires have always lived alongside humans, although their existance has been kept secret - until they revealed themselves. 5 years ago, Earth's rotation changed. The result was that half of Earth always had Sun on it, and the other half didn't, with small areas inbetween, Lands of Eternal Dawn, having some sunlight on it. Earth got divided into two nations, Lunarion (sunless side) and Solaria (sunny side), with old countries becoming regions instead, and English becoming the language of the world. In Lunarion, vampires revealed themselves, now that the deadly Sun couldn't get to them. A pact was made between humans and vampires - neither species would attack the other, as well as vampires being provided blood from humans in return for keeping things safe and under control. Vampires and humans soon lived in peace, mostly - some humans didn't like vampires, but vampires kept order by putting themselves in powerful positions such as police officers and political leaders. Troublemakers and criminals from Solaria were sent over to Lunarion, even though some moved there voluntarily too. A few months ago, an election for world leader was held in Solaria. Rich and well-liked businessman Edward Sunn won, a man famous for buying land in and building popular hotels in the Lands of Eternal Dawn shortly before the rotation of Earth changed. Sunn, however, declared that vampires should be wiped out, and said that he in one month would send fires over all of Lunarion, killing all and any vampires there. Humans were given that time to escape to Solaria, and that's where our group came into the picture. Safehouses, prepared since before in case of vampires going mad, were set up all over Lunarion, since more or less all vampires wanted to kill any humans they could see, wanting them to go down with them. Our group gathered in a school, where a bus, set to go from Bangkok to Solaria, picked up half the group after a short vote had been held. *Bus Group: after getting on the bus, people got to know each other. The shaman Felix opened a window after a ritual, leading the group to have their first vampire encounter. The bus stopped at a safehouse, and a few hours later the bus driver, Charles, died. Wesley, who had learnt how to drive, took over as bus driver, while Charles' rottening corpse was allowed to stay in the bus. Sean, a very attractive young man, connected with the adventurer Laura, while Andrew, Blake and Dakota connected with a group of sisters. Soon, the bus almost drove over an edge into the ocean, and while everyone got out of it to save themselves, two vampires attacked. They agreed to let the group go if ten people were sacrifised to them, which the group's leaders Gavin, Brian and Dakota agreed to. They sacrifised Sean, who was weak from a vampire attack the previous day, along with 8 other people. The tenth person killed one of the vampires though, leading to the other knocking her out along with Gavin and Brian, before taking off with all three. *After the vampire left, the group got the bus back on track, left the corpse of Charles and continued on. At a stop to get meds, Syd sacrifised herself so Dakota could bring them back. Things went mostly well after that, until Homer took over as driver so Wesley could sleep. While being distracted by Dakota, Homer drove into a building, causing everyone but Andrew, Dakota, Laura and Perth to be badly hurt. The four went to investigate the building they drove into while the people in the bus tried to fix it. However, a man was waiting inside the building, and events led to the group of four getting kidnapped. *As for the people that didn't get kidnapped, they did their best to fix the bus. However, the building collapsed on them, killing Homer and Helena, as well as Nikki. Felix, stuck in the bus, Emma, stuck under a table, and a group of Wesley, Blake, Bris, Addy and Mel were the only survivors. However, an explosion happened when Felix tried to drive the bus out of the building rubble, killing Emma and either Bris or Addy, as well as badly hurting the rest. The group then woke up in a temple run by a man called Yong, through whom they learnt that they would move on the following day, on their journey towards safety and light... *Kidnapped Group: after being kidnapped, the four drove for quite a while, before being dropped off. The man then told everyone to get on a train, which Andrew, Perth and Dakota agreed to. Laura did not, and a shot was heard as she was left alone with the man, out of sight. The trio found themselves amongst crates after making it onto the train wagon, and realised that there was a cafeteria three wagons ahead. In there, Dakota met a man named Joe, with whom he had a game of questions and answers. Joe decided that Dakota and his group should come with him, and went to get the others. Once Joe got there, the kidnapper had caught up to Andrew and Perth, and introduced himself as Andrew to Joe. The group, rejoined by Dakota, then spent the night in the train, knowing they'd get off tomorrow, heading to an unknown location that hopefully brings them closer towards safety and light... *Clint Group: after being kidnapped, Brian and Gavin found themselves tied up to a tree. They got out of it, and eventually met their captor, a vampire named Clint. Clint gave the two a house to share with the woman who had killed Clint's lover, Hugo. Brian and Gavin spent some days there, with Gavin getting closer to Clint and Brian getting closer to the woman. Eventually, Brian and the woman tried to assassinate Clint, but failed badly. This ultimately led to Brian losing both an eye and an ear, and the woman being turned into a vampire by Clint. Gavin found some papers, which led to him learning that there might be a way for Clint to not die upon seeing the sun any longer, taking off towards Sunn Horn with him. Brian and the woman were captured, but got free, and decided to go after Brian and Clint, hoping to kill them for good. Now both duos are heading towards the same location, but the question is who'll get there first, and what answers they might find once they arrive... *School Group: after the bus drove off, the people left in the school explored it. They got to know each other, talking to people like Gretchen the nurse, Al the mechanic and Gretchko, son of Edward Sunn, and found out early on that the school was guarded by four Vampire Hunters - Looper, Bruce, John and Walter. After getting a van and a car to leave the school in, most of the group drove off with all supplies, leaving John, Walter, Gretchko, Nuno and Dani behind. Omarosa also left the group, driving off before them towards an unknown location. The five left managed to get out too though, through a helicopter on the school's roof, waving goodbye to the people in the cars, splitting up. *After driving off, the group managed to stay out of trouble. After finding a safehouse, they got weapons and food, in addition to learning where vampire populations are high and where they are low. The group moved on, but were caught by a group of vampires. After convincing them that they would help them not die, as well as leaving Looper and Bruce behind as tokens of good faith, the group moved on. Later, they were attacked by another group of vampires. Defending themselves both poorly and very well, the group lost Gretchen, in addition to being abandoned by Mickey and his wives. *Austin also got badly hurt in the fight, bleeding to death the day after. The group went to a hospital to save him though, even if their results failed. During that day the group also stumbled upon two boys and their grandfather, abandoned by the parents. Taking them in, the group grew despite losing people. The next day, while exploring a restaurant, Laughlisha and the Duchess both caught fire. The former was burnt so badly she was killed by Claudia in mercy, while the latter suffered from extreme burn injuries. Luckily, however, the group managed to get food, in addition to even more weapons - and, of course, toilet paper. Now further on their way towards safety and light, the group will have to fight hard to not become even fewer in numbers, and to reach their goal of survival... *Wife Group: after rowing off with his wives, Mickey spent some time alone on the ocean. Eventually he found land, and after walking with his wives for hours, they found a big building. After exploring it for a while, Mickey realised two of his wives were missing. However, just when he and his final wife reached the final room of the building and opened the door, something knocked Mickey out. What awaits in the room, and who, or what, knocked him out? Are his wives alright? What's the secret of the building? Those are the questions that lie ahead of Mickey right now and it's up to him to find the answers for them... *Buffy Group: after leaving the school in the chopper, Nuno, Dani, Gretchko, John and Walter stopped in a lighthouse, functioning as another safehouse. They also went on a quick mission, killing vampires and getting information. After that, they were taken to the headquarters of the Hunters. In there, they found new friends, trained, and Nuno created his own weapon as well as wrote a very erotic fanfiction. All three were made official Hunters, with Gretchko being honoured as a hero. They found out about their mission to kill the leader of all vampires during a secret meeting, which they would go to together with John, Walter, Looper and Bruce. In the chopper to the location they met up with Aren and Joan, two very experienced Hunters. Now, they are heading towards death and uncertainty - and it is up to them whether they'll succeed with their mission and survive, or if they will perish along with it... Trivia Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark